


I Dreamed a Dream

by BBCGirl657



Category: American Actor RPF, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies) RPF, Pushing Daisies RPF, The Fall (2006) RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kate wanted to do was go to New York City and be on Broadway. She never expected to meet a man named Lee and fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dreamed a Dream

It was times like these that Kate questioned why she packed up and moved to New York City.

She had once again received a call saying she didn’t receive the part. She trudged home and put on her playlist of Broadway musicals. She knew she needed to just keep trying and not quit.

None of her heroes had quit after their first few rejections.

She would make it, she just knew it.

 

The next day, she made her way to the theater to audition for yet another play, although, this one had some singing in it.

As she was entering the theater, she ran into someone.

“Oh! I’m so sorry. You’re not hurt are you?” a male voice asked her.

She sighed and said, “Yeah”. She looked up, literally.

The guy towered over her.

“You’re auditioning today, aren’t you?” he asked her, “I just auditioned too”.

The guy had brown hair with a bandana tied around his head and his eyes were an odd blue/green color.

Kate couldn’t tell.

He also spoke with a slight Texas accent. “Well I’ve got to go. Break a leg”, he said winking at her.

Kate tried to calm her heartbeat as she entered the theater.

 

She returned home as her neighbor’s door was shutting. She briefly wondered who they were, but she simply entered her apartment. She put on some Broadway show tunes and started to sing. She heard barking coming from next door.

"Shut-up Carl!” Lee yelled at him.

The English Pointer quieted and Lee could once again hear the singing of his next door neighbor.

She had an amazing voice and he wanted to know who she was.

 

The next morning, as Kate was leaving her apartment, a dog came running up the stairs.

It ran up to her.

She knelt down to pet him. “Hello gorgeous”, she said scratching his neck, “Did you run away?”

“Carl!” she heard a male voice yell.

A tall man appeared on the steps. Kate looked up and her heart stopped.

“Hang on. You’re the girl from the theater”, he said.

Kate blushed and said, “Yeah. I was just about to go by there. I haven’t gotten a call yet”.

“They won’t call you for a couple of more days”, Lee said walking to his front door, “Carl, leave the nice lady alone”.

The Pointer went back over to his master.

“Would you like to come in? I need to shower, but you’re welcome to make yourself at home”, Lee told her.

Kate, no. You barely know this guy!, her mind screamed. “Sure”, she said and followed him inside.

His apartment was a typical bachelor pad.

Beer bottles on the coffee table and things thrown everywhere.

“Sorry for the mess”, he said, blushing slightly, “I wasn’t expecting company”. Lee clicked his tongue at Carl and the Pointer went straight to his dog bed and laid down. “I’m going to shower really quickly and then I’ll make us some breakfast”, he said.

Kate watched as he walked down the hall. She glanced around his apartment. She saw a mountain of scripts sitting on his counter. She guessed that he had had a hard time too. She went into his kitchen and noticed a dog dish that was empty. She felt a nose on the back of her thigh. “Are you hungry, boy?” she asked him.

The dog whined.

Kate smiled and started rummaging through Lee’s cabinet’s looking for food. She found a few cans of wet dog food. She opened them and put them in Carl’s dish.

The dog started to hungrily eat the food.

“Does he starve you or something?” she teased.

“We just went for a run”, Lee said entering the kitchen. As he walked past her, she couldn’t help but notice how good he smelled. “So, what can I make you?” he asked her.

“Anything a starving actor can afford to make”, she said.

Lee smiled and said, “I think I can spare some eggs and bacon. I’m Lee, by the way”.

“Kate”, she told him.


End file.
